


Greetings, Earthlings. We Come in Peace!

by wecara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dabbing, Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, This Is STUPID, someone stop Lance and Pidge before they accidentally commit arson or some other dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecara/pseuds/wecara
Summary: “You know how most cultures bow as a form of greeting?” Pidge was explaining to Allura, Romelle and Coran, who were staring at her and Lance with rapt attention. “Well, on Earth, it’s a little different.”





	Greetings, Earthlings. We Come in Peace!

“You know how most cultures bow as a form of greeting?” Pidge was explaining to Allura, Romelle and Coran, who were staring at her and Lance with rapt attention. “Well, on Earth, it’s a little different.”

“Yeah, and first impressions are extremely important, so you have to make sure that when you meet all the Earthen officials you do it right.” Lance added, pacing back and forth like a professor at the front of his classroom. Allura nodded solemnly.

“Yes, I agree. I’d hate to ruin our relations with the home planet of my own Paladins,” she clasped her hands on her lap imploringly. “Please, would you mind showing us the proper way to greet Earthlings?”

Pidge and Lance shared an odd sort of grin that the Alteans couldn’t decipher in time before turning back to them and nodding. “We’d be happy to!”

—————

Months have passed since that conversation, and the two Paladins had entirely forgotten about it. But now that they’re  _ actually going back to Earth,  _ the pair can only watch with horrific and giddy remembrance as Allura, Romelle, and Coran disembark from the Blue lion together and approach Iverson with wide grins, eager to meet the citizens of the planet the Paladins called home. 

“Wassup homie?” Allura asks politely, the words accented in her mouth. “I am Princess Allura of Altea. It is straight-up radical to meet you, broseph.” The princess then lifts her arms up, one bent at the elbow, and ducks her head into the triangular shape the bent arm created in the traditional Earthen ‘dab.’ 

“Indeed, your planet is on fleek. And that’s the tea,” Coran adds, stepping forward. “The name’s Coran, I’m Allura’s Awesomesauce Advisor.” He mimics Allura’s salute, then smiles brightly over at Lance and Pidge, who stand just a couple yards away nearly choking on the laughter they fight to keep down. Lance manages to give the Advisor a thumbs-up, and Coran seems satisfied as he turns back to a dumbstruck Iverson and a middle-aged woman who the team can only assume is the General.

“My name is Romelle, sis. Like, totally thank you for being so accommodating. We stan!” Romelle cries excitedly, then dabs so aggressively she nearly takes Krolia’s eye out behind her. She blushes with pride, probably mentally patting herself on the back for nailing her lines. 

“The citizens of Altea say ‘road work ahead, uh, yeah, I sure hope it does,’” Allura says soberly, and then the three Alteans pull their right fists back before swinging them forward and stomping one foot in unison. It’s the Earthen gesture of gratitude that Pidge and Lance had taught them—informally known as the ‘whip.’ 

The Alteans’ completely straight faces and the hilariously dumbfounded expressions of their old teachers through the whole spectacle is enough to  _ finally  _ break the two teenagers down. Pidge and Lance begin cackling with such force that Lance begins to cough, while tears stream down Pidge’s face. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith stand behind them, too shocked to speak.

“Uh, yeah, welcome to Earth,” Iverson mutters, his usual gruff and composed demeanor shattered by the display. 

Pidge and Lance keep on screaming, their overwhelming laugh attacks filling the Earthen air as the Alteans beam proudly, entirely unaware of just how impactful their first impression had been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke lmao i just. i had an idea and i had to guys. i had to.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> http://wesurecara.tumblr.com/
> 
> support me on ko-fi!  
> ko-fi.com/wecara


End file.
